


fade to black

by creabimus



Category: Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman
Genre: post unwind, pre unwholly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creabimus/pseuds/creabimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Lev thinks about the Harvest Camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fade to black

He tastes ash on his tongue.

At least, it was ash. It could be ash. It should have been ash. But it’s not ash because, for all the things Lev is, was, and will be, he is not the boy with the will to destroy the world.

But he should be.

At least, that’s what he swore before the explosive was injected into his bloodstream for the sole purpose of becoming another bodiless name.

(He’s basically the same thing in his current situation. He might still have a name, and he might still have a body, but in no universe will they coincide with each other again.)

(He is Lev, yes, but he is not Lev.)

He is but a glorified marionette now with his limbs in opposite directions because his mind has been changed too many times. He even looks like one so it’s not as if the topic’s up for debate.

Hanging from the ceiling gives him room to think. It’s the only thing he can do and, if everything underneath his skin was ignored, he’d assume the situation was meant as a punishment. Too many grisly thoughts are crawling within his brain he wishes would never see the light.

But now they do.

He can hear the ringing, too, sometimes. And the screams usually come after that although he never can tell when they’ll arrive. He likes to think, because the noise fades away after awhile, that God is absolving him of his sins, but knows it’s just his past coming back to haunt him. Maybe literally, but he’s not one to believe in ghosts.

Then again, Lev didn’t think this would happen months ago. Hell, even at the Harvest Camp he thought it’d all end with an explosion, something that screamed chaos but was too tragic to be called anything more than a national horror.

The thoughts might eat him alive one day. He wouldn’t be surprised.

(He’d probably be relieved.)

He tells himself he only as one more week of this, then he’s gone. One more week of tasting ash and hearing the screams and forgetting that he’s locked up where nothing can happen to him.

Except his thoughts, but no one ever expects anything bad to come of that, do they?


End file.
